kancollefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vorlage:Shipinfo2
Info Upgrade |} Quote |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Character Appearance *'Artist': Shizuma Yoshinori (しずまよしのり) Personality In the anime, Nagato serves as the Admiral's Secretary Ship with Mutsu always alongside her. She is calm and collected and carries a serious, almost intimidating air about her wherever she goes as expected of a powerful battleship, making sure the other fleet girls abide by the Navy's rules such as when she reprimanded Fubuki taking Yamato out onto the ocean without permission, and shows great pride in herself as one of the "Big Seven". However, she is not unsympathetic, as she feigns ignorance when Fubuki, Yuudachi, and Mutsuki secretly take Yamato out of the Fleet's forward base on Truk Island into the ocean once more on a boat, shooting down bypassing enemy planes and later return, telling them instead that dinner was ready. She is often the one in charge of issuing orders to the fleet and is keen enough to understand the Admiral's intentions and plans even during the time he was missing and left behind coded orders. Nagato is only seen in battle once during the anime's final battle against Midway Princess, demonstrating impressive fire power and even kicking an oncoming Abyssal, the only fleet girl to actually use physical combat and eventually take down Midway alongside Mutsu. Nagato is also shown to have a fondness for cute animals, as she lost her serious demeanor and cuddled a squirrel in the bath while speaking in a rather cutesy way; this particular personality dubbed by fans as "Nagamon". *'Seiyuu': Sakura Ayane Trivia *Sunk as a target during Operation Crossroads, 25 July 1946. Currently resting in 110 ft. of water, and upside-down, she is listed as one of the top 10 diving sites in the world. *The "Giant Flash" she speaks of in her sunk and wedding lines is probably a reference to the Able Nuclear Test during Operation Crossroads, where a 23-kiloton air deployed nuclear weapon was detonated over Nagato and 94 other target ships. Nagato had been deliberately placed near the epicenter of both the Able and Baker detonations because the Pearl Harbor attack had been commanded from her bridge. *Nagato managed to survive the Able Test unscathed, however she sprung a leak after the underwater detonation during the Baker Test, repair crews were unable to repair the leak due to high radiation levels and she capsized and sank during the night of 29/30 July 1946. *Nagato was the only surviving Japanese Capital ship after World War II, as well as the only member of the Big Seven that still exists as a ship in some ways (the rest were either scrapped after the war or, in Mutsu's case, no longer in one piece).. *Her name goes after the Nagato province (western part of today's Yamaguchi prefecture) and is written with the kanji representing "Long" and "Gate." * The real-life Nagato made a cameo in the animated movie, "The Wind Rises", shown with the serpentine funnel that came with her refitting between 1923-1925. * In the anime, Nagato's voice is much deeper in comparison to her in-game voice. See Also *View Nagato CG *List of battleships *Tabular Records of Movement on Nagato *Wikipedia entry on battleship Nagato Category:Nagato Class Category:Battleships Category:World War II Survivors